mirror, mirror
by Daisy Field
Summary: ..Who's the fairest of them all? With how everyone else was acting, it's her. She wouldn't know though, she hadn't mustered up the courage to look in one because that wasn't her face that stared back at her. One thing's for sure, she wasn't Bella, therefore, she owed the world nothing. SI!Bella Oneshot?


Her eyes opened, and the barest sliver of hope fluttered that maybe this time, _this time_ , it would be different.

A quick glance showed she was still in the (un)familiar room, with its worn dresser and once well loved bed. The resulting sob was swallowed before it left her lips, and she pressed the heel of her palms to her now stinging eyes.

 _Damn it_.

After taking a few moments to regain her composure, and quickly tying back her hair so she didn't see any of the unfamiliar strands, she began to get ready to get through another day. Maybe things will work out when she goes to sleep tonight, nevermind the fact it hadn't worked for the past week.

She walked downstairs, carefully keeping her gaze up, away from any accidental glimpses of her (too pale) body. If she could just focus on the familiar pitter patter of the rain outside, then she could just barely pretend everything was ok.

"Took you long enough," He— _Charlie Swan_ , she reminded herself —carefully grinned.

A faint smile in response, more a forced tug of the lips, really.

"Sorry, I got...distracted."

Charlie fondly shook his head at her before gesturing at the plate of food with an "Eat up, you need your strength for school."

Some kind of answer left her mouth, as she let her mask take over. Her mind had already disconnected when she robotically chewed, slipping quiet glances at the man.

The man had been tip toeing around her because of her past angry outbursts at him. He probably thinks it's due to the stress of the movement from Arizona to Washington. Maybe the typical teenage mood swings. She couldn't bring herself to care much about what he thinks of her though.

Why was she still bothering with this, when the act was pulling at the already frayed seams of her mind. She _hated_ this _unnatural_ body, she _hated_ whatever cruel twist of fate landed her in this situation where she had to act as this man's daughter, someone who would throw her life away for a boy. Who left _family_.

When she would do anything to get back to her _own_ , back in her _own_ body, in her _own_ life, in another world.

What a laughable situation. She, who valued family before all else, before her health, before her dreams, got stuck as the girl who abandoned hers for something as petty as immortality.

After quickly finishing up breakfast and cleaning up, she grabbed her things and started to leave for needed some kind of routine in her life, needed something to distract her from this _madness_ , despite the fact that she had to go through high school _again_.

"See you later, Charlie."

The sincere, loving smile she received in response was painful to look at, made the sliver of guilt twist in her chest for making the man suffer unknowingly because of this ridiculous situation. He probably deserved better, she distantly thought. If she was in a better state of mind, she'd force some politeness and shove her emotions to the side. She'd be the daughter the man deserved, instead of taking her anger and frustration out on him.

Unfortunately, she was nothing but a twisted mess of pain and raw, gnawing grief. Ever since that horrid day when she woke as a damned fictional character from of all things, _Twilight_. As _Bella Swan_ of all people.

* * *

Bella decides, after months of fear and hope, to see if her home was still there. She was afraid it wouldn't be there, afraid that everything would truly be gone. However, the thought that maybe, just maybe, her family was still out there and that she stopped herself from reuniting with them because of that fear was even more crippling. Fortunately, it wasn't that far away, despite it being in a different state.

Unfortunately, the weird vampire with no personal space also decided that today was one of his clingy days, apparent as she opened the door with a bulging backpack and pocketfuls stuffed with money to find him looming in front of her like a particularly annoying wall.

He frowned at her. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." She replied, carefully avoiding his eyes as she moved around him.

"Bella."

Her blank gaze trailed from the sudden grip on her wrist to his golden eyes that watch her face with— was that concern? Didn't matter, she still didn't care much for the way he thought he could question _her_ what to do. Superhuman strength and her strange behavior notwithstanding.

Speaking of supernatural, she thought, as Edward noticed her pointed stare and quickly released his hold as if the touch burned him, he could be useful for her plans.

"I'm going to see my home," She said blandly, "And you can either help me, or leave me alone."

The statement, otherwise confusing had it not been for his telepathic abilities, had him furrowing his brows. He watched her, quickly getting the gist of her plans as she allowed him to read her mind.

"How fast can you run?"

His lips twitched upwards a bit.

"Fast enough."

"Good", she said, before allowing herself to be carefully scooped up by Edward, "Also, don't call me Bella."

"Duly noted."

* * *

Finally, after hours of nonstop running and feeling like the wind was going to tear her from Edward's stone grip, they arrive at her hometown. It takes her only another hour of wandering to trace back to her home, and it's—

It's—

"Are you alright?"

She couldn't respond, eyes glued to the house in front of them. The house that was short and squat, instead of tall and run down, pristine white replacing the cracking grey paint of her memories. This was a different house, in the same address and the same street.

Even her home was different. Gone. Just like her own world.

Edward did nothing but carefully looked away from her when the shaking started. He said nothing when she slowly curled into herself and slid to the ground. There was no wailing, no wet sniffles, and no tears. Just quiet, dry sobs and the aching loneliness that grew to a massive void that she let swallow her up.

* * *

 **AN** : Much edge. Such angst. I wrote this a while ago, and I could not be bothered to continue this anymore. Will probably never be finished. So here's this disjointed piece of fic to help maintain my unofficial goal of putting out something whether it be updates to current fics or new fics altogether. Also, plot bunnies won't leave me alone so I can finish up the last few weeks of college.

I really do appreciate each review I get, but I can't find the time (or energy tbh) in between school and life in general to reply back. Just imagine a bunch of kisses and hugs from me.


End file.
